


Disclosure

by Unicron



Series: The Four Acts-StarBee [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, a very self indulgent drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: If there is one thing Starscream understands it is the cost of keeping up appearances. Post IDW 1
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: The Four Acts-StarBee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616191
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is so self-indulgent IDK if anyone but me will enjoy it, but hey I haven’t written a ton lately so I figured I might as well post it

“Thank you so much with your help at the meeting today,” Bumblebee said to the alien beside him. “I know that my presences here is…contentious so I appreciate how welcoming everyone has been.”

The alien nodded at the mech. “You have been more than helpful Bumblebee, I hope you have a good evening.” With that exchange the Galactic Council member left Bumblebee and the yellow mech finally was able to step into his habsuite.

It amazed Starscream how quickly the smaller mech’s determiner changed once the doors slid behind him. Bumblebee’s shoulders instantly slumped forward, doorwings drooped, and optics dimmed as if a switch had been flipped. Bumblebee made it to his couch and half heartedly sat on it before turning dimmed optics off and taking a deep vent.

Starscream hovered next to Bumblebee and debated what his next move was. On one servo he wanted to comfort his partner, but on the other servo he remembered getting annoyed at Bumblebee when their roles were reversed for doing the same. Before the flyer could decide on if he wanted to comfort the other mech, however, Bumblebee’s holo rang.

The scout opened his optics, sat upright, and answered the call with friendly, “Bumblebee here!” Starscream continued to watch the other mech as he cheerfully replied to Windblade about his day and the tasks he had been given for several minutes before hanging up and returning to slumping on the couch.

“During the war Autobots told me they loved how cheerful I was.” Bumblebee said without turning to Starscream. “Even after the worst battles they would say they were glad to see I was smiling and it made their days brighter so I always kept it up. Do you know how slagging hard it is to be optimistic all the time?”

Starscream simply nodded before replying, “Keeping up appearances is something I excelled at Bumblebee, I know.”

“I know Star.” Bumblebee said. The mech onlined his optics and attempted to smile at his partner, but his mouth plates merely twitched before going back to the slight frown that graced Bumblebee’s face. “If you get your body back please don’t tell the others though. Windblade has enough problems without her thinking I hate my position.”

“When you got your body back you didn’t tell the others about my bad nights. This is between us.” Starscream said and in that moment Bumblebee realized he could frown and not be judged by Starscream.

That was the thought that gave Bumblebee his first true smile since Starscream revealed himself as a ghost to the scout.


End file.
